


And They Called It

by vulpineTrickster



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hilarity Ensues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpineTrickster/pseuds/vulpineTrickster
Summary: The Waverider gains a new addition.No one is safe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored. Have some fluff!
> 
> (I honestly don't know where this is going soooooo yeah ^^;;)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own LOT or its characters.
> 
> **_DO NOT COPY OR DUPLICATE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!!!_ **

“No.”

“But—”

“I said _No_.”

“Come on, Rip. Look at this adorable face.”

“My decision is final, Doctor Palmer.”

“How can you be so heartless? Abandoning a sweet creature to the cold, cruel world?”

If anyone asks, Rip put up a very adamant front until the very end and definitely did not cave halfway through a double dose of puppy-dog eyes.

(A brief memory of a sodden Jonas holding a shivering kitten in his arms may have been a contributing factor too.)

“Fine, but it is _your_ responsibility.”

Ray flashes the surly captain his signature smile. “I promise!”

The puppy at the scientist’s feet mirrors his sentiment with a happy bark.

Rip lets out a stray chuckle, watching the puppy bumble forward on wobbly legs and sniff around his feet. Maybe this won’t be too bad.

 

 

 

 

A lifted leg and soiled shoes five seconds later has Rip reconsidering his life choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who should be the puppy's (and Ray) next ~~victim~~ playmate? :3
> 
> come say hi on [tumblr](http://nogitsunehuntress.tumblr.com/) :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snart was supposed to show up later but after last night's episode, my cold son demanded to be next!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own LOT and its characters.
> 
> * * *

The second he heard of Raymond adopting a wayward puppy (and Rip _allowing_ it), Len considers hijacking the jump-ship and sailing back to 2016.

One puppy on the Waverider is tolerable, but _two_?

He’s doomed.

 

 

 

 

Len likes dogs. They’re loyal, fearless, determined; and cute, so very cute. But he can’t go around broadcasting those fluffy feelings. He’s Cold for a reason.

The thief does his best ignoring the puppy’s happy yips whenever he plays with one of his multitude of toys Raymond (and Gideon apparently) bought. He picks a spot on the wall and stares it during meals so he doesn’t notice big brown eyes pleading up at him. And Len painfully, _very painfully_ , resists becoming a pile of goo when the puppy lets out a squeaky yawn and curls up for a nap.

To make matters worse, Mick noticed a change in his demeanor and Len will be damned if he loses his cool in front of his partner.

To reiterate, he’s doomed.

 

 

 

 

“Snart!”

Said man had just exited the library when Raymond comes running up to him, panting heavily with wild eyes.

“Something I can help you with, Boy Scout?”

“H-Have you seen the puppy?” the scientist wheezes between breaths.

“Did you look in a mirror?” Len teases.

Raymond blinks, oblivious to the creeping blush on his cheeks. “N-No, the other puppy. I was getting his kibble ready and when I turned around, he was gone!

“I’ve checked everywhere! The bridge, the mess hall, the med-bay, the engine room—oh! Was he in the library?”

“Nope,” the thief drawls, popping the ‘P’.

Raymond hangs his head. “I can’t believe I lost him.”

Len squints at the other man. He knows _exactly_ where the puppy is but Raymond looks so pathetic, the thief throws him a bone.

(Sort of.)

“You know, I think I heard some barks coming from Sara’s bunk. You know how she likes to hoard the mutt’s attention.”

The scientist instantly brightens. “Sara! Of course!” With a speed to rival The Flash, Raymond careens down the hall, yelling a ‘Thanks Snart!’ over his shoulder.

Len waits until Raymond is completely out of earshot before reaching into the parka’s hood and pulling out a wiggly puppy. The fluffy canine happily licks the thief’s face once in reach.

“You deserve a treat for staying quiet,” he smiles, giving Eskimo kisses.

The puppy barks in agreement.

“Who’s a good boy? Who’s a good boy?” Len coos as he tickles the young pup in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess doom decided to take a vacation lol. 
> 
> come say hi on [tumblr](http://nogitsunehuntress.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
